


Dangerous Love

by Sphix



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Swan Queen fandom - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Undercover, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-06-11 12:29:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15315525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sphix/pseuds/Sphix
Summary: Undercover cop Emma Swan was sent to infiltrate Mills Industries - a crime family that has a tight fist around NYC. But meeting Regina Mills could complicate things.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Muse hit me in the head - right between the eyes! So let me introduce you to my new baby :). Also a HUGE thank you to BulletStrong for beta reading and helping me with this one - you rock! Go and check out her stuff, it's def worth it!
> 
> Feedback is much appreciated!

 

“So, you’ve been a bounty hunter for most of your adult life. What made you decide to want to work for us?”

 

Emma looked between the three people sitting imposingly in front of her. “I wanted a change, and I like your clubs.” She said, a small smile gracing her lips, “Plus, I’m smart.”

 

Cora Mills arched an eyebrow, her cold eyes staring right back at her. “Interesting.” A brunette, elderly looking man patted her hand briefly, which she swatted away. “You see, Mills Industries is a family business, we basically run this city – along with Mr. Gold.” Mr. Mills explained his eyes tired and somewhat empty. “We need people who are reliable.”

 

“You spent most of your youth on the streets, bounced around foster homes and eventually ended up in prison. It doesn’t look very favorable.” Cora Mills spoke up, her tone chilling and demanding.

 

“Usually I would agree,” Emma said, straightening her back. “Before I ended up in prison, I ran my own operation. A group of thieves – until someone ratted me out. I would say I am a perfect match?”

 

“Did you know the rat?” Gold finally spoke up, leaning his arms on a cane.

 

“Yes, and I took care of him.” She answered, showing no hesitation. The three looked at each other, Cora whispering something to Gold.

 

“Very well, we will discuss this and get back to you.” Henry Mills said, folding his hands together as he got up.

 

Emma nodded; standing up as well as she looked at them. “Thank you and I’m looking forward to hearing from you.”

 

“Victor, escort Miss Swan outside please.” Cora said, looking at the bodyguard behind Emma, not paying any mind to her anymore.

 

Robert sighed quietly, his eyes back on Cora and Henry. “What do you think? Can we trust her?”

 

“Well, Will spoke very highly of her.” Henry noted.

 

Cora rolled her eyes, as she took a sip of her whisky. “I wouldn’t trust her with business work from the start. But she could babysit  _ her _ .”

 

Gold nodded in agreement. “Yes, that sounds like a good idea. I will run another background check, just to be safe.”

 

“Splendid, Robert. Let us know if anything comes up.” Cora patted his back, while Henry furrowed his brow.

 

“I am not sure if Regina would be too happy about this.”

 

Cora scoffed, rolling her eyes. “Henry, she’s got no choice and stop pampering her for god sake.”

 

“I am not –”

 

“You are! Now go, I have some other issues to discuss with Robert.”

 

The man sighed again, shaking his head slowly. “Fine, I leave you to it then.”

 

* * *

 

 

Emma dragged her feet through the muddy path, the rain biting angrily at her skin as she lifted her hand to shield her face from it. The wind hollered loudly, ripping at the trees that stood on either side of the dirt road. Closing her eyes briefly, Emma pushed through the gusts of wind and finally saw a car from afar.

A tall figure left the car, leaning himself against the force of the wind that was now a storm.

“Emma!” He called, his voice almost lost through the noise. “Get in the car!” He shouted.

She snorted, stumbling around the car. As she entered it, a concerned August looked at her. “I’m sorry for dragging you out here, but standard procedure.” He sighed, running a hand through his soggy hair.

“Yeah no shit. Where are we even?” Emma mumbled angrily, shoving the hood of her jacket off her head.

“Town outskirts, not far.” August replied, his hands reaching for a folder that laid on the backseat. “How did the interview go?”

Emma shrugged, recalling the meeting in her mind. “Okay. Cora is a hardass – I bet she pisses ice. Gold is… weird and Henry, well – he oozes insecurity and cowardice.”

August nodded along, slowly opening the folder on his lap. “Perfect description. This is the address, where you’ll live for the time being. I will try and meet you once a week for an update.”

Emma closed her eyes briefly, rubbing at her neck. “August, I know how this works. I’ve been undercover for a very long time now.”

The man sighed, grasping Emma’s hand. “I know, I just – will never get used to it.”

Emma’s face softened, squeezing his hand carefully. “This will be my last gig, August.”

He nodded, his eyes momentarily lighting up. “And that makes me happy.” He started grinning, “You’ll be a desk cop in no time!”

Emma rolled her eyes at this, “Desk cop my ass. I would grill personally.” She looked over at the file. “Is there anything else I need to know? Anything special?”

“Yes. Regina Mills is currently running for mayor. She is Henry’s and Cora’s daughter, so we suspect that this is another way to corrupt this city.” He passed Emma the folder. “No one except our force knows about this undercover operation.”

Emma’s brow crinkled, as she looked in confusion at her boss and friend. “Why is that?”

“Because we believe that there are corrupt cops among us at the NYPD. The Mills and Gold paying them good money for intel.”

“Jesus, this is some high priority shit.” Emma whispered, handing the file back to August. “Tell me more about this Regina?”

August flipped through the file, pulling out a sheet. “This is her. She’s determined, got actually a good campaign and plans for the city.”

Emma looked at the picture, a brunette woman – early thirties. She looked just as imposing as her mother. But also very beautiful.

August chuckled, not missing the way Emma looked at the photo. “I know you’ve got a soft spot for beautiful women, Emma, but keep it in your pants when it comes to her, okay?”

“I’m a professional” She murmured quickly, growing more nervous at the look of amusement in his face.

“That you are.” He winked. “I hope it won’t take long, try to gain the trust of Cora. If that won’t work, then Regina – she should be close enough. I guess they already called all the other Capos in to discuss your future. But with your fake past, things will work out – you’ll be a perfect match.”

Emma nodded, biting her lower lip.

“Also, do not trust Henry Mills. He might be the soft and friendly one, but he’s a tool. Cora’s lapdog if you will. He will turn on you in a heartbeat.” August suddenly stressed.

Emma furrowed her brow again, her eyes widening for a second.

“So let me get this straight; this whole family business was once run by Henry’s parents, right?”

At August nod, Emma continued.

“They were already a crime family back in the day? Why did no one ever do something about it then?”

August scratched his chin briefly, eyeing the storm that was raging outside.

“The Mills kept the underworld clean and crimes low. Everyone feared but also respected them.” He explained quietly, “You could say, the police worked alongside of them. Don’t get me wrong, I’m not trying to whitewash their crimes and what comes with it. They disguised their dirty work with legitimate business, but everything was in order.” He sighed, drumming his finger on the steering wheel. “Until Henry Mills married Cora. A farmer’s daughter.”

Emma swallowed hard, her mind racing. “So she’s the reason then?”

“Yes, she is power hungry and wants to control everything. Suddenly small business owners have to pay protection money or their shops are blown up. Politicians and Attorney’s get corrupted to work in their favor; it is a long list Emma.”

“What about Gold?” Emma asked, not seeing his role just yet.

August laughed a hollow laugh. “He’s just as bad. Real estate mogul, cheats where he can, steals, blackmails. They got into bed a few years ago, that’s how Mills got their foot into that one too.”

Emma’s released a long sigh, rubbing at her temples. “I see; this will be a long trip to the underworld.”

August watched her carefully, worrying his lip slightly. “You think you can manage?”

Emma smiled tightly, nodding her head. “Yeah. I already know Will Scarlett and he’s a high rank goon.”

“Just be careful, Emma.” August whispered.

* * *

 

It took exactly two days, when Emma received a call from Will Scarlett.

“Em, you’re in!” He exclaimed happily. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments!  
> I hope you enjoy the new chapter and let me know your thoughts :).

Emma found herself squashed between two heavy guys on the backseat of a Range Rover. She recognized one of them – Victor, Cora’s bodyguard who had escorted her out of the building after the job interview.

Her eyes darted to the driver, Will Scarlet. Her only ally, in some way at least. She licked her lips, the silence in the car unnerving.

2 days ago, Emma received the good news that the Mills wanted her in their ranks. Today she would be assigned to her first task.

“Where are we going?” She asked.

Will chuckled, briefly looking at her through rear view mirror. “You’ll see.”

Emma’s eyebrows rose, slumping back against the seat. She knew Will wouldn’t hurt her. They’ve known each other a long time. Even though he only ever got to see her uncover persona and not the _real_ Emma.

After another ten minutes, the car pulled into a driveway. Emma tried to sneak a peek; it was a huge mansion. Sitting there imposingly and so intimidating.

“There we are.” Victor spoke, his Russian accent rolling off his tongue – underlining the rough edges around him.

Emma climbed out of the car, her eyes scanning the area immediately. She didn’t see any guards or security personnel. A big garden surrounded the house, with many apple trees.

Will locked the car and walked up the stairs, ringing the bell. The door opened and a slender man stepped out.

“She’s waiting.” He said, gesturing behind him. He focused briefly on Emma, his lips in a thin line.

“Alright, come on.” Will smiled at Emma, beckoning her to come with him. She followed the dark haired man into the house.

The entrance hall was just as huge and imposing, she swallowed thickly. The bright marble floor stood in contrast with the dark wooden staircase that stuck out in the middle of the hallway.

Will vanished into one of the rooms downstairs, as Emma remained on her spot with Victor and that other guy. Her senses were heightened. Years of training and dangerous situations prepped her for tricky circumstances.

Holding paranoia down to a minimum was sometimes really tough and there were days where she was scared out of her mind. Scared of the past sneaking up on her, sending a bullet straight to her head, because someone had found out her real identity.

That slender man appeared suddenly again, walking straight toward Emma.

“Miss Mills wants to speak to you.” He drawled.

Emma’s forehead furrowed for a second and she wondered what Cora could possibly want to discuss with her. She nodded quickly, following the man into the room.

“I see, so you’re the new bulldog my parents hired?”

Emma stopped in her tracks, her eyes flying to the raspy voice.

Okay, this wasn’t Cora at all. This was someone else entirely.

Regina Mills tilted her head to the side, her dark eyes raking up and down Emma’s form. “Well, more of a Golden Retriever.” She added – did her eyes just darken a shade?

Emma cleared her throat, fighting the urge to just roll her eyes. “Nah, I’m more of a Beagle, to be honest.”

Regina chuckled quietly, her eyes stopping at Emma’s eyes. “Ah, annoying, stubborn and unwilling to listen to your owner, then?”

The men exchanged curious and confused looks, as they listened to the women bicker.

Will cleared his throat, stepping forward. “Regina, this is Emma Swan. She’ll be your right hand from now on.”

The slender man scoffed, his body going rigid. “I beg your pardon, Scarlet. She doesn’t need a right hand.”

“Sydney, let me speak for myself, please.” Regina interrupted coldly. Sydney snapped his mouth shut, but his eyes gave away the anger.

Regina turned her attention to Will and the other two men. “Let me get this right.” She started, “My parents are sending another one of their goons to control me and watch every step I take and move I make?”

Will sighed quietly, rubbing his neck in nervousness. “No, it is not like that. Emma is new and they thought, she’d fit right into your campaign.”

“Wait – why would I fit in?” Emma asked in confusion.

“Because she wants to run a program that helps ex-convicts back on their feet.” Will clarified.

Regina scoffed, turning her back on the group as she walked to her desk. “She’s hardly the appropriate material.”

Victor stepped closer to Regina, his pose threatening. “Whether you like it or not, she will stay until Cora says otherwise. Deal with it.”

Regina tensed, her fingers pressing against the hardwood desk. She stayed quiet, oozing fear.

Will poked Emma’s side lightly, gesturing her to the door.

“Okay listen, you’ll be with her until we reach out or something else comes up. Sometimes we have to run errands or do stuff, but one of us will inform you.” He explained quietly.

Emma swallowed, rubbing the bridge of her nose briefly. “But Will, she doesn’t want me here.” She whispered in exasperation.

He sighed, nodding his head quickly. “She’ll be fine, I promise. This is not new to her or us.” Suddenly his face lit up, “Come over to our bar, I’ll send you the address. Get to know our unit.”

That got Emma’s interest, she nodded quickly. “Sure, sounds good.”

* * *

 

After the men vanished, Emma found herself alone with Regina – who took it out on her.

“I swear to god, I hate my parents.” She rasped, pacing the room like a caged animal. “I will make them pay.”

Emma stood by, helpless as she watched the beautiful woman – _keep it in your pants_ , August voice echoed through her mind.

“We can set up boundaries.” Emma offered sheepishly.

Regina stopped her pacing, her eyes set on her. “Shut up, you don’t get to tell me what to do.”

Emma sighed in defeat; this one was a tough one.

“You want to know, what I did with the guy before you?” Regina rasped, walking slowly towards Emma.

Emma rolled her eyes at this, “Sure, enlighten me.”

Regina stopped right in front of Emma, her fingers snaking around the blonde’s collar.

“I told my mother that he tried to hit on me. Guess what happened?” She smiled menacingly. “He ended up dead in a ditch.”

Emma’s face remained void of emotions, ignoring Regina’s hands as they were itching very close to her throat.

“Well, since I am a woman that won’t be a problem then.” Emma hissed back, not giving into Regina’s threats. “The way I see it; we’re stuck with one another – might as well make the best of it, eh?”

Emma’s stance and reluctance to step down caught Regina off guard. She licked her lips briefly, her eyes scanning Emma’s face.

“Maybe you are a bulldog after all…”


	3. Chapter 3

Emma arrived very late at night, at her apartment. Her first day on the job went by relatively uneventful. Regina Mills still acted like a bitch. She had vanished into her office and didn’t leave the room for the rest of the day. Emma suspected that she had a second entrance to the room.

Emma sighed quietly, as she opened the fridge, getting herself a beer. She strode towards the small living room, bending down she pressed her finger against a wooden tile. It snapped open, revealing a hidden compartment. She rummaged through it, pulling out a phone.

_ “I’m assigned to watch RM. She’s tough, obviously on the fence with her parents. Couldn’t reach her yet, I’m on it though. Will proposed that I should go to one of their bars and get to know the ‘team’. Will do that tomorrow, or whenever I can. Keeping you posted.” _

She sent the message over an encrypted messenger app. No matter how many times she’s done this, it’d never bore her.

She slipped the phone back into the compartment and pulled out a folder this time. Which held more information about the Mills’ and their corporation.

-

Will rang her doorbell the next morning, smiling a bright smile as Emma opened the door. “Good morning.” He greeted, stepping into the apartment.

“Hey, what’s up?” Emma nodded, walking back into the small kitchen area. “Oh, I have to go shopping with you.” He shrugged, taking a seat at the kitchen table.

Emma turned, looking at him in surprise. “What are we exactly shopping?”

“Clothes,” He exclaimed, rubbing at his neck. “Um…Work attire.” He clarified. “It’s orders. Cora wants you to blend in.”

Emma cleared her throat, pushing a cup of freshly brewed coffee towards the young man. “What does blend in exactly include?” She asked carefully.

Will took a big gulp of coffee, as he smiled back at Emma. “Well, they’re very traditional.” He knocked lightly at his vest that he wore beneath his leather jacket. “Stuff like this.”

Emma’s face lit up, “Oh okay…Yeah that is cool. Very old school, I like it.” She smiled brightly, taking a sip.

Will released a relieved breath, his face relaxing. “Great, oh… How did yesterday with Regina go?” He asked curiously.

“She’s tough, Will – didn’t talk to me at all.” Emma sighed, “Can I ask you something about her?”

Will squirmed uncomfortably on the chair, as he looked at Emma. “Sure, I just don’t know if I can answer everything.”

Emma frowned briefly, but nodded. “Why is she so pissed off about her parents? I thought they were close?”

The man snorted, shaking his head. “I can’t tell you much, and this is my personal opinion.” He started, leaning forward. “Regina hates her parents. Well, she hates her mum and the man her father has become.”

Emma’s brow furrowed, she tapped a finger against her chin. “So she hates us too then.”

Will shrugged, drinking the remnants of his coffee. “The only goon she didn’t hate was Daniel. But he vanished and yep, I told you too much.” He sighed, standing up. “Let’s get going.”

\--

Emma stared at the two, full bags of clothes at her feet. “I’d say this was successful.” Will grinned, as he started the car.

Emma laughed, nodding her head. “Oh yeah. I look like someone from an early 50s mafia movie.” She joked.

“I’m sorry, but no.” Will interjected, “If that was the case, you’d be wearing a flowery dress and wouldn’t be in our ranks.” The blonde hummed at that. “Where is our next destination?”

“You’ll change clothes at your place and after that we will drive downtown and visit a strip club.” Will explained calmly, steering his car through the busy streets of New York City.

She stared dumbfounded at him, as the man started laughing. “It is just a little errand. You’ll be back at Regina’s in no time.”

Emma rolled her eyes at this.

-

Emma felt different in her new clothes. She was wearing tight, black pants and a white button up. The vest she put on, felt like the best thing ever. This part definitely didn’t suck.  Now she found herself outside of the ‘Pearl’, a small, shabby strip club at the docks. Will smiled at her, as he pushed the door open.

“I want to see your boss.” He nodded at the woman at the cloakroom, who rushed away. “What are we doing here exactly?” Emma asked slowly, her eyes scanning the hallway and empty dance floor. “I’m just collecting.” He shrugged, his attention back at the door, as a man approached them.

“Scarlet, this is everything.” He mumbled, ignoring Emma. Will looked into the bag, an eyebrow raising. “Are you sure, McCannen?” The man fidgeted, his little eyes darting around. “Yes, there is not much going on recently.” He explained in desperation. “People go to these fancy clubs; they don’t care about this anymore.”

Will held up his hand, silencing the man. “Fine, I get it. Pray that next time one of us is here, it is not Jones. He wouldn’t let you that easy off the hook.”

McCannen nodded frantically, his shoulder slumping. “If that’s all, I have to – “ He gestured behind him. Will nodded, as he turned.

“So you just collected protection money, right?” Emma asked, as they entered the car. “Yeah, I feel sorry for him, though.” Will said.

“His business is ruined. He tried to make a deal with the Irish, Cora and Henry wouldn’t have any of it and well… It’s been shit ever since.”  

Emma nodded thoughtfully, as she watched the streets passing by. “Who is Jones?”

“You will meet him, he is one of us. Probably one of the meanest. See for yourself then.” The young man explained, “Just… Don’t let him get under your skin or anything, okay?”

“Jeez, guy sounds like he’s crazy or something?”

Will chuckled briefly, growing somber after. “In a way he is, yeah. Alright, we are almost there and hey, same applies to Regina, okay?” His eyes were urgent, “She tries to intimidate anyone around her. If sheer force won’t work, then she’s using sex.”

Emma spluttered her eyes on in him in an instant. “What?” She cleared her throat quickly, “Did you and her?”

Will laughed, throwing his head back. “God no, don’t get me wrong. She is beautiful, but I’m not suicidal.” Emma swallowed the bitter taste, her eyes darting to her hands. “So anyone else from the squad?”

Will hummed quietly. “Not that I know of… Robin, he is into her, but she loves to humiliate him.” He scratched his chin, “Wait there is one… Graham, yeah. But they avoid each other immensely.” He shrugged, “To be honest, I don’t want to know. I’m staying out of Regina’s business and same goes to her.”

The blonde nodded slowly. “Probably the best thing to do.”

“Yep, too many blurred lines after awhile.” He sighed, parking his car.

-

“Oh… You are back.” Regina stated, her eyes raking up and down Emma’s body. “Oh, my mother dressed you.”

Emma sighed quietly, trailing after the brunette. “So any tasks for today?” She asked.

Regina’s steps halted, Emma almost crashing into her. “Yes, my toilet upstairs won’t flush properly, could you fix that?” She snarled her upper lip curling as she walked away.

Emma bit her lip, leaning her head back. “She’ll be the death of me.”

Sweat trickled down, as Emma wiped her arm over her forehead. Someone had done this on purpose. She panted, fighting with the plunger. She clenched her jaw, careful not to step into the puddle of dirty water around the toilet.

She dropped the plunger, washing her hands quickly. She rushed down the stairs, darting for Regina’s office door.

Regina’s head rose, as she heard the door. A worn out, sweaty, Emma Swan stared angrily at her. “Call someone, I can’t fix this!” She ground out.

Regina’s eyebrow quirked, as she leaned back, crossing her arms over her chest. “Pity,” She sighed mockingly.

Emma crossed the room quickly, slamming her palms on her desk. “Listen up; I have no choice, okay? Yes, I want to work for your parents, but I didn’t sign up to babysit their grown up, bitchy daughter, who’s got a stick far up her ass.” Delighted, she saw Regina flinch, then a dark shadow crossed her features. “What did you just say?”

“You heard me, Mills. Now grow the fuck up and actually work with me together, so we can be free from one another again.” Emma panted, her knuckles turning white. “Cause I think, if your mother learns about this.” Emma gestured between them, “She will continue this. Just to spite you.”

Regina lowered her eyes, curling and uncurling her hands. “Funny…” She whispered suddenly.

Emma’s forehead crinkled, “What exactly is funny now?”

“You only met my mother once.” She exhaled a shaky breath, “And yet you can read her perfectly.”

Emma swallowed, loosening two buttons on her shirt, or it might suffocate her. “I’m not your enemy, Regina.” She added softly.

 

The older woman looked at her in surprise, as Emma turned to leave the room. However, the blonde stopped on the door, facing Regina again. “Oh and for the record. My pussy is off limits. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the feedback! I hope you liked that chapter :). Let me know!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your feedback. I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

Regina stared at the driveway, as she was lurking behind the curtains, well hidden. Emma leaned casually at a car and talked to someone on the phone, her body relaxed.

It wasn’t unusual that her parents hire someone to babysit her. It had been like that since Daniel vanished.

However, Emma was a little bit different from the other ‘employees’ of her mother. Regina had assigned Sydney to look into the blonde. According to the files Sydney had dug up, Emma had lived most of her youth on the streets, running an underground street gang, until someone ratted on her and she spent two years in jail.

Emma had the perfect profile for her parent’s underground operations. But something felt different, Regina just couldn’t tell what exactly.

Regina hated her miserable life, trapped in a golden cage. She always wanted to work in politics, build her own – legitimate business – but Cora wouldn’t have any on it. She needed Regina.

Running for New York City Mayor wasn’t her idea. Gold, Cora and her father came up with it, as it would grand them even more access and influence. And Regina was well aware about the risks and she’d be a criminal too then.

She hurried away from the window, when Emma entered the house. She slowly walked the stairs down, careful not to look too guilty of spying on Emma.

The blonde stuffed her phone back into her pocket, as she looked up the stairs. “Mills.” She nodded curtly, “I’m leaving in a little bit.”

Regina’s eyebrows rose, “Where to?” She asked reluctantly.

Emma scratched her neck. “I’m going to that bar, where Will and the others hang around. I’m still the newbie.” She shrugged.

“Ah, yes.” Regina nodded, her hand gripping the banister. Emma tilted her head, examining Regina. “Are you…okay?”

Regina tensed, crossing her arms over her chest. “How I am doing is none of your concern, Miss Swan.” She spat angrily.

Emma rolled her eyes. “Sheesh, sorry for showing interest in your wellbeing.”

Regina stared silently at the blonde woman, her face stoic.

Emma let out a long sigh, zipping her jacket close, “Well then, I’ll see you later.”

…

Emma entered the rusty old bar.

The scent of old wood, men’s cologne and beer wafted through the air.

Will lifted his head, his eyes lighting up as he saw Emma. “Boys!” He called out. “Emma, finally you’re here.”

She smiled, her back straight and head up. This was a room full of criminals. They would smell fear immediately.

“Hey guys.” She grinned, walking further into the room. “I’m Emma, the new one.”

The men looked warily at her, examining her, really. “So this here is Killian,” Will pointed to a dark haired man at the bar, leering at her. “Over there is Graham.” That one didn’t really look at her, he was more busy with cleaning his gun.

A blonde man walked towards her, a smile on his face. “I’m Robin. Pardon the guys, they’re just wary.” He shrugged.

“Girl, want something to drink?” The bartender hollered.

“Sure, a beer would be great.” Emma nodded, her eyes never leaving the guys. “Mates where are our manners?” Jones spoke up as he slid from his barstool. “Let’s welcome this fine woman.”

He walked closer, stopping right in front of Emma. “Emma, it is quite the pleasure.” He smiled, taking her hand to blow a kiss on it. However, Emma jerked hand from his grip. “Thank you, I’m not so much into PDA.”

“What a shame.” He drawled, his eyes raking over her body. “Indeed a shame.” He repeated.

“Jones, take your hands off of her.” Graham said. Emma looked at him, a small grateful smile playing on her lips; however, he didn’t return it.

Will took the glass of beer she just ordered from the bar and passed it over to her. “Our bartender is Leroy.” He said.

 “Okay dear,” Jones started. “Let me explain to you our ranks: Will is our tech guy, he can hack anything and anybody.” He patted Scarlett’s shoulder. “Graham is our Sergeant at Arms. I’m the one who monitors the strip clubs and brothels, which makes me a Pimp.” He grinned, and Emma almost gagged.

“Jefferson and Lil John are out, but Jeff is our medical guy and Lil John the errand boy. He’s doing basically a little bit of everything.” Killian turned to Robin, “And he is our treasurer, also a very good thief, there is nothing he can’t steal.”

Emma looked at Robin, a small challenge gleaming in her eyes. “Really?”

“Oh, I forgot, you’re a thief too.” Killian rubbed his chin, grinning at her. “Well, for now you’re Bitch Mills’ babysitter.”

“Bitch Mills?” Emma said questioningly, “I thought you guys are all close?”

Killian laughed, shaking his head in amusement. “Oh we are.” He lifted his finger, pointing at the men and himself. “But she’s not. She’s…a means to an end.”

“Although, she’s pleasing to look at, right Graham and Robin?”

Emma looked at Robin who almost blushed, looking away from their ‘pimp’. Graham remained silent, staring at Killian. Something furious simmering in his eyes.

“Pity she doesn’t appreciate the firm love of a man.” Killian sighed dramatically. “Anyways, I got carried away. I take it William informed you about your tasks and role?”

“Yeah, babysit Regina and do whatever I am told.” Emma said an edge to her voice. Something unsettled her extremely. But Will had warned her about Killian Jones.

“That’s my girl,” Killian said. “You take orders from us or, of course, from the Capos.”

She drank from her beer, almost downing it in one go, just to…keep her mind busy.

\---

It was late when she drove up the street, that led to Regina’s house, as she saw the brunette’s Mercedes passing her.

She furrowed her brow and turned around, carefully following her. They drove for another 30 minutes, Emma keeping her distance.

“What the fuck is she doing in the Narrows?” Emma asked herself. The Narrows were a part of the city that had been shunned by most people. The poor of the poor lived there, under unbearable conditions.

She parked her car in safe distance and snuck into an alleyway, eyes still on Regina who just exited her car.

Regina walked to an old building on the corner of the street, joining two figures that stood there. Emma crept closer, hiding in the shadows. She saw how Regina handed an envelope over.

She leaned forward, trying to hear what they talked about, when suddenly a cat screeched and jumped from the dumpster next to her. Emma lost her footing and crashed into trash bags that lay in front of the dumpster.

Regina whipped around, as did the two other people. She hurried closer to Emma, who scrambled to her feet.

“Miss Swan?!”

“Hi…”

“What in the world are you doing here?” Regina seethed, her pupils dilated, breathing erratic.  

Emma rubbed the back of her neck, looking over Regina’s shoulder. “I…um…I saw you passing by and well… I got worried a little bit.”

“So you were following me.” Regina concluded as she opened her purse. “Worried? Of course, I think you were sent; by my mother.” She drew a gun.

Emma froze, staring at the gun that shook in Regina’s hand. “No please, I wasn’t sent.”

Regina laughed cruelly, stepping closer. “Oh really? You know, I can let it look like a robbery. We are in the Narrows after all, stuff like this happens all the time here.”

Panic flashed in Emma’s eyes as she tried to remain calm. “Regina, whatever you were doing… it is not the – “

“Shut up Swan!” Regina exclaimed. “I am sick of my mother’s games!” She rambled. “You want to know what I am doing _here_?”

Emma swallowed, her hands raised, heart threatening to burst through her chest.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Regina ground out. “Those two people over there are Doctors and I’ve paid them to tend to the poor and sick people in this godforsaken area. No one knows about this, because…well, mother wouldn’t approve of it.”

Emma blinked. She didn’t expect this. But it gave her a clearer picture about Regina Mills.

“So give me one good reason not to kill you right on this spot.”

“I am a mother.” Emma rushed out. “I have a son, he is 5.” _Oh shit_. She just revealed the most sensitive part about herself to Regina.

That caught Regina off guard. She stared dumbfounded at the blonde. Sydney didn’t mention a child in his research, how did he miss this?

“Listen Regina; I am not the enemy, really. I find it admirable that you wanna help the less unfortunate and I sure as hell won’t tell anyone about it.”

The two figures that Regina was talking to earlier, slowly approach them. Two women.

“Regina, don’t shoot her. I am sure we can settle this differently.” One said to her, laying a hand on the brunette’s shoulder.

Regina made a strangled noise, as she slowly lowered the gun.

“Yes, Daniel wouldn’t want that.” The other added. Regina put the gun away and looked with sad eyes at Emma. “You won’t breathe a word about this.”

“I promise.” Emma said, quickly nodding her head.

“This is Dr. Kathryn Midas and Dr. Marian Mendez.” She said quietly, pointing to the women. Emma nodded to them. “Pleasure meeting you two. It is awesome what you do.”

The two smiled briefly, when they looked back at Regina. Whose eyes burned into Emma. “We have to talk, Miss Swan. Follow me to my house, since you’re so good at following.”

\---

The silence was deafening and uncomfortable as Regina paced the lounge. Emma squirmed on her seat, heart in her throat.

“I need to know, Emma.” Regina stopped at the fireplace, staring into the flames. “Why in god’s world would you work for my parents when you are a mother?”

Emma swallowed dryly, squeezing the bridge of her nose. “I need the money.” She said.

“And where is he? Your son.”

“He’s with friends, far away.” Emma whispered, missing Henry every day.

“Who is Daniel?” Emma blurted out, wincing at her question.

Regina swallowed, closing her eyes. “He was…my everything.” Her throat closed off, sadness threatening to consume her. “He used to work for my parents, that’s how we met. We fell in love and somehow mother found out that he was an undercover FBI agent. She killed him immediately.”

Emma choked, her eyes widening as she listened to Regina. She was unable to say anything, as everything blurred around her.

She breathed deeply in. 1…2…3.

“I’m so sorry.” Emma whispered, hiding her shaking hands underneath her thighs. “Did you know?”

Regina nodded slowly. “Not at first, but after our first night together, he confessed.” She smiled briefly. “I was scared at first, but realized quickly, that he had the power to finally end all of this. However, it backfired – hard.”

“How did they find out?”

Something dark crossed Regina’s face. “Gold has friends in high places. Someone ratted Daniel out.”

Emma remembered the slimy, impish man. A cold shiver ran down her spine. “You can trust me.” Emma suddenly said.

Regina finally looked at her, something vulnerable in her eyes. “I’ll take your word for it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, anyone who watches Gotham is familiar with 'The Narrows' I took this little bit, cause it fits just perfectly. Did you like it? Let me know :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Rape attempt and violence.

„Are you out of your mind?“ August exclaimed, running his hands through his short, brown hair. “You’ve put the entire operation in jeopardy by telling Regina about Henry!” He started pacing, his eyes darting frantically around.

Emma winced. She knew that she had made a Rookie mistake, no…not even a Rookie would’ve done that. “Listen August,” She started tentatively. “I know it was dumb, but she had me at gun point…a paranoid, anxious woman, and you know better than anyone that this could’ve gone wrong very quickly.”

August stopped the pacing as he stared incredulously at Emma. “Is that supposed to make me feel better or excuse your lack of professionalism?”

Emma almost reeled back at the blow; she’d never seen her boss so angry. “I trust her, okay?”

August rolled his eyes, releasing a snort. “Of course, cause she is freaking hot!”

Emma stepped forward, holding her head high. She understood his anger and desperation, and she deserved the cold shoulder. However, she wouldn’t let him disrespect her.

“Take that back!” She rasped, her face stoic and motionless. “Regina is trying to work against her parents; Cora had her boyfriend killed because he was an undercover FBI agent. Regina didn’t breathe a word about this!”

“This makes sense.” He said slowly as he opened the passenger side of the car and retrieved a folder.

Emma furrowed her brow. “Huh?” She craned her neck, trying to get a good look at the papers in August’s hands.

“The FBI reached out to us, because they’re investigating the murder of one of their own.” He explained quietly, “They have another undercover. I don’t know who, though.” He handed Emma the file.

Emma swallowed as she flipped through, stopping at a picture of a dead young man, bullet hole in his head. “This must be Daniel.”

“Yes, that is him. They still don’t know how Cora learned about him.” August said. Emma looked up, a cold shiver running through her. “Gold found out, apparently he has contacts to the FBI.”

“Shit,” August breathed. “Good for us I didn’t tell them about you, then.”

Emma rubbed at her face, suddenly feeling exhausted and overwhelmed. “I know I did a dumb move. But Regina is one of the good guys.”

“I hope so Emma. For our sake.” August said, putting the file back in the car. “You wanna call him now?”

Suddenly Emma’s face lit up, as she nodded her head. “Yes please.”

Giving Emma the phone, the man walked toward the car. “I’ll give you some space.” Emma dialed the number, tapping at the camera icon to start the video call.

“Momma!!!” Henry exclaimed, once the call was accepted. Emma smiled brightly at him, a small laugh escaping her mouth. Henry stood on the couch between Mary Margaret and Ruby Lucas, who sat. His arms were stretched out, balancing on the women’s shoulders. “Hey baby boy!”

“I’m no baby, mom.” He pouted, but a sly grin creeping up his chubby cheeks. “You’ll always be my baby boy.” She whispered, tears threatening to spill. “When are you coming back?” He asked, slightly jumping up and down on the couch.

“Soon, I promise and then we’ll be together.” She said in conviction, just looking at her son in utter adoration. It’s been almost a month, since she’s last seen him. “Oh David and I’s got fishing.” He said in excitement.

“Went fishing and wow that must have been fun, huh?” She laughed quietly and a small tear rolled down her face. She wiped it quickly away, trying not to worry Henry. He was still young, but very perceptive for his age.

However, Mary Margaret noticed and motioned David to come over. “Come on buddy, let’s clean the kitchen.” The man smiled, ruffling his hand through the boy’s curly, brown hair. “Hey Emma!” He smiled into the camera.

“Bye mom, I love yous.” He yelled, almost hitting the camera with his chin as he blew a kiss. “I love you too!” She smiled.

Once Henry was out of earshot, Ruby and Mary slid closer to the phone. “Emma are you okay? You look skinnier.” Mary Margaret said, worry lines adorning her face. Emma sighed, rubbing at her neck. “I’m good, it is just stressful.”

“Man you need to be back soon and permanently this time.” Ruby sighed. “Enough of playing American Hero. I mean, I get the appeal and women love it…But what’s the point if they can’t enjoy it with you?”

Emma laughed, shaking her head at her friend. Ruby. Always the cheeky, honest friend. While Mary Margaret took her role as a friend very serious. So serious that she was overbearing at times.”

“I agree with Ruby and David told us that this new thing is very dangerous. I’m glad he is back now, for good.”

Yes, David had been a New York Detective as well, until he gave up his job, to be with his wife and son Neal. She admired him for that.

“I get it guys. But is not that easy, okay? Plus, you two have each other, MM. I have no one and I need to support my son properly.” Emma winced, the gut twisting feeling of ‘never being good enough’ clawing at her.

Ruby shook her head vehemently. “Stop with this Bs, Em!” She exclaimed. “The Sheriff station is looking for people to hire, the payment is great and you’d be here. Think about it, okay?”

“I will.” Emma breathed.

\---

Emma drove back to the city. Her feelings were all over the place. She loved her chosen family and understood their reasons. But it wasn’t that easy for Emma, not with Regina on the line now.

She couldn’t just leave her behind.

She parked her car at the clubhouse. They had called her in, apparently a shipment had arrived. Emma checked her jacket, making sure that the micro camera on the button was still there.

She left the car, walking closer to the parking lot where the other members already gathered. “Okay guys,” Killian called out. “Let’s make this quick and easy.” He turned to Emma, a small smile playing on his lips. “Ah there you are, here.” Emma lowered her gaze, looking at a gun in his hands. “Just in case.” He shrugged.

They moved out, Emma drove with Graham, Will and Jefferson. A weird, neurotic guy. Cora’s bunch was indeed colorful.

They followed the other two cars, parking directly in front of a huge container on the docks. Emma squinted, making out two guys, leaning against the container. Victor and someone she didn’t know.

Victor leaned forward, whispering something to Killian, as he heaved the door open. “This is a nice gift from the Mayor delivered from Mexico.” He grinned.

Emma tilted her head, her heart jumping when she saw the packages of…drugs?

“Pure heroin.” Killian nodded, something passionate in the way he moved around. “Another goldmine.”

“Let’s not waste any time!” Robin called out from afar, he was the lookout. The men nodded, quickly loading the car that Jones would be driving back.

\--

“Lil John, Robin and I will unload everything and then we’ll join you guys at Regina’s place.” Killian called from the car, towards Graham and Will.

Emma swallowed. “What?” She almost squeaked. “Why Regina’s place?”

“Because Jones likes to anger her, he does it all the time.” Graham replied gruffly.

Shit, Emma thought. Shit.

\--

Regina face was priceless when she saw the cars driving up to her house. Her stomach twisted in anger and fear.

However, she relaxed as she Emma leaving one of the cars. But it didn’t last long. Because realization settled in. They were going to drink here.

The men walked past her, not even greeting, but Emma remained on the lower steps, her gaze unsure but unwavering.

Regina swallowed, never breaking eye contact with the blonde.

\---

And Graham was right. Killian and Robin appeared shortly after. The dark haired man was already drunk and slurring his words, as he stalked around the room.

“Regina, loosen up a little.” He drawled, invading her personal space. With disgust on her face, Regina turned away from him, only to be greeted by Robin who hovered next to her.

Emma had a hard time controlling herself, as she watched the shit fest that unfolded right in front of her. She leaned closer to Will. “Why is he such an ass?”

“Cause she slept with the enemy.” Will shrugged, tipping his drink back, as he watched Regina leaving the room, hurrying upstairs.

Emma sighed, playing with her beer bottle. She wasn’t in the mood for drinking.

She froze when she noticed that Killian Jones was gone. “Where is he?”

Will and Graham furrowed their brows, looking around the room. “He must have left.” The gruff man mumbled.

Dread ran through Emma, as she left the table rushing towards the staircase. She ran upstairs, trying to locate Regina’s bedroom.

She crept along the hallway with quiet steps, listening intently.

“Stop this Killian…no!” She heard Regina’s anguished voice and then something falling to the ground.

Emma kicked the door open, the sight taking her breath away. Jones had Regina pinned on the bed, his shirt hanging from his shoulders. His pants were open, and he struggled with the brunette, who tried to fight herself away from him.

Emma lunged forward, grabbing the man by his arm as she dragged him away from Regina. The brunette covered her chest, the ruined blouse laying next to her bed.

“Let me go Swan!” Killian exclaimed, “She wanted it!”

Emma ground her teeth, suppressing tears as she hit him in the face with her fist. “Fuck off asshole.”

Killian scrambled away from her, holding his bleeding nose. Emma turned to face Regina. 

“Are you…here…” She took off her jacket, giving it to Regina so she could cover herself.

Suddenly she was dragged away, harshly, by her hair. Killian snarled at her, hitting her head into the wall next to him. Her sight blurred for a second and she felt nauseated. “You have to learn a lot.” The man growled, punching his fist hard in her head. “She wanted it.” He repeated his words from moments ago.

Emma tried her hardest not to lose consciousness. She kicked against his shin, which left him unfazed. Blood dripped from his bruised nose. He laughed – an ugly, cruel tone.

Blood covered her mouth and nose, her eyes slipping slowly shut. She searched within herself, for the last bit of strength left in her. She could hear Regina shouting from very far away. She could hear her blood running, droning everything else out.

Killian raised his fist once again, aiming for a final blow. Graham entered the bedroom, his eyes scanning the room hastily as he saw Jones cowering over Emma, fist raised high. He jumped against the man, Killian toppled over, bracing his hands against the wall. Graham used this to his advantage and knocked the dark haired man out cold.

\---

Someone dabbed at her brow, it stung.

“She’s waking up…” Someone said quietly.

“Don’t stress her, Regina.”

Emma tasted blood on her tongue and her head throbbed terribly. She groaned quietly.

“Emma?”

This was Regina. She was okay.

“Hmpf…”

“Take it easy, Emma.” Someone else spoke, she didn’t recognize the voice.  

“Regina…” She breathed. “Ow…my head.” She slowly opened her eyes. Regina and Dr. Midas sat by her side. Kathryn held a swap in her hand, dousing it with something. “You need to go to the hospital.”

Emma groaned, everything hurt! “I can’t…” She rasped, her throat hurt too. “I’ll be okay…”

“Emma, you most likely have a concussion and I can’t treat you here.” Kathryn insisted.

“I’m thirsty.” The blonde whispered, thankful when Regina handed her a glass of water.

She took two big gulps, wincing at the pain in her head. “What happened after I’ve passed out?”

Kathryn sighed at Emma’s ignorance, but she also noticed something else. Emma had saved Regina, from a terrible experience. While this should be normal, Kathryn suspected that there was more to it. She just couldn’t place her finger on it yet. “I’ll call Marian, Regina watch her please and Emma don’t move.”

Kathryn left the room, leaving the women to themselves.

“Graham dragged Killian away, after he knocked him out. He wanted to take you with him and let Jefferson look at you. But I refused. They all left pretty quickly after.” Regina whispered, combing her fingers through Emma’s hair. “There are no words to express how grateful I am for what you did for me tonight, Emma.” A single tear trickling down her face. “But if Graham wouldn’t have appeared, you’d be dead.”

Emma grasped Regina’s hand, softly squeezing it. “But I’m still alive, Regina. And I would save you over and over again.”

A watery laugh escaped Regina, and she wiped the tears away. “You definitely are a Bulldog.”

Emma tried to roll her eyes, but couldn’t. She winced briefly and looked back at the brunette. “It depends on the circumstances.”

“You have a son to think of, Emma.” Regina grew somber. “He almost lost you tonight.”

Something painful tugged at Emma’s chest and she squeezed her eyes shut, ignoring the physical pain. “Don’t Regina…please.”

“You remind me so much of Daniel…” Regina suddenly said, closing her eyes. “It’s scaring me a little bit.”

“Regina…” Emma started.

“No Emma, please, let me say this.” Regina grazed her fingers against Emma’s neck, moving them in soothing circles. “Daniel was the only one who saw more in me, who wanted nothing but trust and loyalty.” She whispered, tears starting to fall once again. “And you’re the same.”

Emma lifted her hand, tugging Regina closer, muffling the brunette’s next words with her lips. Regina tensed briefly, but relaxed rather quickly as she felt the brush of tentative lips against her own.

Emma leaned back, staring into chocolate brown eyes. “Um…I got knocked on my head, so…yeah.” She blushed furiously. “It made me sentimental.”

Regina laughed quietly, leaning her forehead against Emma’s. “You’re sometimes so full of shit.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the feedback, enjoy reading. 
> 
> Tw: death of a character and mention of sexual assault.

Emma stared for at least fifteen minutes at the ceiling, her thoughts running rampant in her head.  _ She had kissed Regina Mills. _ She could blame the injuries and the attack by Killian Jones that had caused such an irrational action. Or…Or… She could just admit that she wanted to kiss Regina in that very moment.

Her body still felt sore, even though Kathryn and Marian had treated her the best they could under those dire circumstances. Marian had diagnosed her with a mild concussion and several bruised ribs.

She hadn’t heard from anyone during the past 5 days. She just retreated into her apartment, tending to her wounds, not really leaving her bed. But now she wondered if she was out? Maybe harming one of their high-ranking lieutenants was a deal breaker?

A knock on the front door put a stop to her thoughts. She grabbed a blanket, wrapping it around herself as she walked to the door.

“Will, hey…” Emma said, after she had opened the door.

Will looked tired. “Hey Em, how are you doing?

She sighed, pulling the door open to let the man in. “I’ve been better, but it could be worse.” She answered.

He rubbed at his neck, his eyes darting around. “Look… If I had known that he…he…planned something like that, I would’ve done something.” He ran his hands through his hair, his shoulders tense.”I’m sorry.”

Emma rubbed at her eyes, wincing as she brushed at a still sore spot. “Will, don’t apologize to me…Regina is the victim in all of this.”

“I know and I would if I could. But she’s not taking any calls from us.” He sighed, plopping down onto a chair.

“How are things now?” Emma asked curiously.

“They’re…quiet. Most of us are torn, and Killian is a walking ball of rage.” Will pinched the bridge of his nose. “He is convinced that Regina wanted to sleep with him.”

Emma’s blood boiled immediately. “You know that is not true, right?”

He nodded quickly, “Of course, we all do. Regina hates his guts.” He said. “But there is actually a reason why I came over, Emma.”

Quirking her eyebrows, she looked at Will questioningly.

“Cora wants to see you.” He swallowed. “Word got around and she now knows about the incident. I think Killian might have told her himself.”

Emma shuddered. What could that mean and what would happen?

“Oh okay…” She said slowly, her stomach twisting. “Did she say anything else?”

“Not really, she’s one for direct orders.” William answered carefully. “Let’s get you ready and head out, okay?”

\---

 

Cora sat imposingly behind the big desk; it reminded Emma of a Queen. She regarded the blonde with cold eyes, her face giving nothing away.

Emma tried her best not look insecure, scared or anxious. She tried not to fidget, but her insides were twisting and turning. Thoughts of Henry and her friends fading in and out of her mind.

The big office doors opened and Killian walked in. He threw a side glance at Emma, his lips briefly curling. Emma felt proud for a brief second, when she saw the broken nose and bruised face.

Cora cleared her throat. “We will start in a moment.”

Another door, behind Cora, opened and Henry Mills walked in. He looked exhausted and angry.

The office door opened once again and Regina stepped in. Her posture straight and unrelenting. But Emma knew that she must be scared shitless.

“Now that we all are gathered here, let’s begin.” Cora started, her eyes pausing on each person. “Jones I’ve been told that you sexually assaulted my daughter.”

Killian face twitched, his jaw working. “That’s not true.” He snapped. “Regina led me on.”

Emma could hear Regina’s quiet gasp and she had to fight the urge to take her hand.

Cora held up a hand, silencing the man immediately. “Walk me through the night, please.”

Jones cleared his throat, straightening his shoulders. “We hung out at the mansion, had a few drinks –, it was a pleasant evening.” He looked at Regina, his eyes stone cold.

“She suddenly left the room and I followed her, cause I wondered if she was upset about something. I’ve found her in her bedroom and we talked, then she made very clear that wanted to sleep with me. Of course I returned her interest and suddenly Emma barged into the room, dragging me off Regina.”

“That is not what happened, Jones!” Regina exclaimed. “You cornered me! In my bedroom, after I asked you to leave me alone.”

Killian snorted, laughing quietly.

Cora slapped her hand on the desk. “Emma, what made you follow them?”

Emma’s eyes snapped back at Cora, her heart beating frantically. “I noticed that both were gone and I remembered Regina’s discomfort about Killian being in the house. So I went upstairs and could hear Regina begging Killian to leave her alone. When I entered the room, I saw Regina struggling against Jones, who hovered over her with his shirt and pants already open.”

Cora regarded Emma for a few more moments, then shifted her attention to Regina. “My dear, have you – in any way – led Jones on?”

Regina stared at her mother in fury, her chest heaving as she stepped forward. “No, I have not, Mother!”

Pursing her lips, Cora looked at her husband, who seethed silently. “Now, Jones I expect from you that you stay away from Regina. She can be very enticing and seductive, so I understand your confusion about the way she carried herself around you that night.”

Emma gasped, her blood running cold. Regina jerked forward, her eyes fiery and angry. The blonde took hold of Regina’s arm, holding her in place.

“Emma,” Cora’s cold voice cut through the tension. “You did what you had to do in the face of danger. But next time, ask before you attack.”

Killian grinned, triumph bright on his face.

“You’re all dismissed.” Cora nodded, standing up from her chair.

Emma sought out Henry Mills’ eyes, who looked at Killian with a deadly stare.

\---

Regina stood in her study, hunched over as she cried. Emma leaned against the doorframe, unsure what to do. She knew better by now. Eventually, she pushed herself away and walked closer to the brunette.

“Regina…” She breathed in, “Is there anything I can do?”

Regina slowly turned towards Emma, her eyes red. “Unless you can kill Jones, no…”

Emma swallowed hard. “I’m sorry.”

Regina laughed humorlessly. “Why? It is not your fault, that my mother hates me.”

“Your mother is a fucking moron!” Emma rushed out, her cheeks red with anger. “God, she’s so…so…  _ mean _ !”

Regina looked at her and almost smiled, wiping away the tears. “That she is, yes.”

Emma sighed quietly and leaned against the desk. “Listen there’s something else I wanna apologize for…”

Regina’s eyebrows rose at that, tilting her head. “What may that be?”

“The other night…After the attack, I kissed you. And, well… I’m sorry for that.”

Disappointment briefly crossed over Regina’s face, as she swallowed. “You regret the kiss?”

Emma ran a hand through her hair, squeezing her eyes shut. “Not exactly, it’s just.” She opened her eyes again, looking at Regina. “You’ve been sexually assaulted that night and here I come, and kiss you.”

“Plus, you made very clear in the beginning what you think of people who are hitting on you. And I don’t blame you; your mother basically sexualized you.”

Regina eyed Emma curiously, her feet pushing her closer to the blonde. “The kiss and the attack are not the same for me Emma. You left me a choice, you asked for my consent. Killian did not in the slightest. So don’t apologize, unless you really do regret kissing me.”

“I don’t…I mean, I was surprised about my own feelings and the urge to…well, kiss you. But that night, as horrific as it was, made feel closer to you.” Emma shrugged helplessly. “And it’s been awhile since I’ve been involved with anyone in a romantic way.”

Regina chuckled quietly, amusement shining in her eyes. “Now I have an admission to make.” She said, taking Emma’s hand. “No one ever ended up dead in the ditch, because they’ve hit on me.”

Her eyes grew sad for a moment. “Except for Daniel, but that wasn’t my doing.” Emma squeezed her hand in comfort, a sad smile on her face.

“I don’t know if you ever want to pursue something with me, but nonetheless, I have your back.” Emma whispered, her thumb brushing over soft skin.

Regina smiled in gratefulness, inching closer to Emma’s face. “And I have yours.”

Emma leaned forward, her nose brushing against Regina’s. “I’ve never been with a woman before.” Regina suddenly hushed.

Emma blinked several times; leaning back, she regarded Regina in surprise. “What? Never?”

Regina shook her head, “No, I’ve always known that I am attracted to women but never acted on it.”

Emma swallowed. Her mind reeling. “Oh okay…”

“Is that a problem?” Regina asked unsure, biting her lower lip.

“No, I’m just surprised.” Emma chuckled quietly. “What made you decide to act on it now?”

“I came to the realization that I no longer want to be under my mother’s thumb. I hated your guts first, but that changed quickly.” She smiled softly.  

“Oh I hated yours too, making me clean the toilet you’ve broke on purpose.” Emma laughed, shaking her head. “But our standoffs infuriated me on a level.”

“Me too, you were the first actually. And I knew you were different then.” Regina breathed. Emma’s phone suddenly rang, and brought a halt to the conversation.

She pulled it out and accepted the call.

“Emma, we are heading out in 30 minutes. Come to the bar.” Robin explained quickly. “Be on time.” Then he hung up.

Emma sighed, “I have to go, orders.” She said bitterly.

Regina’s face fell and she nodded. “I understand. I’ll see you later, yes?”

Emma nodded, kissing Regina’s forehead as she left the room quickly.

\---

Killian sneered at her when she entered the bar. Emma just ignored him, she had to. There wasn’t a different way, not yet at least.

“Okay, we have to go to the docks again. Orders by Henry Mills.” Killian announced loudly, clapping his hands together.

They headed out, driving to a secluded place at the docks. Henry Mills leaned against his car, as they parked.

“Thanks for coming.” He said, once they’ve approached the man.

“So what are we going to do?” Jones asked and patted Henry’s shoulder as he walked past him.

Henry shot him a scorching look. “My wife likes to run some things differently than I do.” He said slowly. “However, I am still the core of Mills Industries. That means, in the end, I get to decide.”

He suddenly grabbed Jones by his jacket and pushed him on his knees. Killian tried to scramble away, but Robin held him in place.

“Henry what are you doing?” He exclaimed in fear.

“You never disrespect my daughter!” He slapped Jones across the face. “You never touch her without her consent.” This time his fist collided with Killian’s jaw. The man let out a strangled moan, his eyes watering in pain.

Emma swallowed, when she saw Henry retreat a gun from his car.

“I promise I will never even look at her, Henry. I swear.” Killian cried out, his whole body shaking.   

“I don’t care what you promise, Jones. You were long due.” He pressed the gun against Jones’ head. Without hesitation he pulled the trigger, the sound of the shot echoing through the abandoned place.

Emma squeezed her eyes shut, as Killian’s lifeless body fell to the ground.

“Get rid of the body.” Henry looked at Lil John and Will. His eyes shifted to Emma.

He stepped closer to the blonde, laying a hand on her back. “Thank you for looking out for Regina that night.”

“Of course.” Emma whispered, her throat dry. “Anytime.”

\--

It was late when she appeared at the mansion to check on Regina. She suddenly ran into Graham at the front door.

“What are you doing here?” Emma asked him in suspicion.

“Could ask you the same.” The man answered darkly.

“I’m just checking on Regina.” Emma shrugged, when Graham stopped her. “I know who you are.” He hissed his eyes hard on her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a lot of stuff happened here and I'd like to know your thoughts.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments! Happy reading.

Emma stared at Graham, shell shocked. However, she recovered quickly, blinking. “You’re being weird, Humbert.” She laughed nervously.

Graham invaded her personal space, his eyes demanding and hard. Without another word, he grabbed her by the arm and dragged Emma to a shed that sat on the left side of Regina’s garden.

He shut the door quietly, after they entered and stared unrelenting at Emma again. “You’re Emma Swan, NYPD undercover detective of the 8 th precinct.” He hissed. Emma felt suddenly dizzy, her heart pumping hard against her ribcage.

“Bullshi –“

“Don’t insult me, Emma.” Graham pushed her lightly, “Do you really believe your actual file is nonexistent to the FBI?”

Sudden realization crossed Emma’s face, her eyes turning stern. “So you are the other fed.” She rushed out, straightening her back, so she stood taller.

Graham’s brow furrowed, clearly surprised as he cleared his throat. “You know, too?”

Emma chuckled, her body relaxing visibly. “We might not be as high and mighty as the FBI, but we’re still doing our homework.”

Graham scratched at his neck, “Well… Then you know about Daniel?”

Emma nodded, releasing a little sigh. “Yeah, and I know that someone at the FBI gave him up to Gold. So, potentially we’re both in danger now.”

Graham shook his head. “No, don’t worry. Only my supervisor knows about this. See, Daniel and I went separately undercover. So whoever was working his case might’ve slipped or I don’t know.”

“Oh, so you’re saying you people attack each other within the department?” Emma remarked incredulously.

Graham’s eyebrows rose, “You act like the units among the PD don’t…”

Emma sighed annoyed, shaking her head quickly. “You know what? Let’s postpone the ‘dick – measuring contest’. Does Regina know?”

Graham leaned against the shed’s wall, rubbing at his eyes. “About you? No. But she does know about me.”

“Did you tell her? What did she say?” Emma blurted out. “Wait, are you…sleeping with her?” Her stomach twisted uncomfortably at the thought.

Graham grinned, the skin around his eyes crinkling. “She knows, because I was the only one caring for her, when Daniel died.”

Emma swallowed, nodding slowly. “That’s…nice…”

Graham tilted his head to the side, amusement shining in his eyes now. “You got a soft spot for her, huh?”

Emma refused to answer, her eyes holding him.

He sighed dramatically. “I know Jones insinuated that Regina and I had…something.” He licked his lips. “Truth is, a few months after Daniel’s death, I looked after Regina and found her in a very bad state. I stayed with her and well... things took its course.” He shrugged, but added. “For only one night though.”

Emma gritted her teeth, trying to ignore the sting that his words had ignited. “Okay, well…cool.”

Graham chuckled. “Your poker face sucks when it’s about Regina.” Running a hand through his hair, he looked to the small window on the side. “I’ve told you this for the sake of us, we’re in this together now, understood? I’m not in love with her and neither is she, but still. Don’t backstab me for being honest.”

“I would never…my personal feelings won’t interfere with this operation. Speaking of Jones, did you know?” Emma quickly asked.

Graham’s stare told her that he didn’t know.

“He is dead, shot by Henry Mills. Just an hour or so ago.” Emma whispered.

“Oh no…I mean, he deserved it. But Cora will flip the fuck out.” Graham rubbed at his neck. He suddenly looked so exhausted and Emma realized that he had been in this for much longer than she was. “So you came to tell Regina?”

Emma nodded slowly.

\---

Emma walked quietly into the house, as she saw a small light coming from the study. She walked closer, seeing Regina sitting on her desk.

“Hey.” Emma said, entering the room. “I know it’s late.”

Regina rubbed at her tired eyes, as she leaned back. “I was just finishing up.” She smiled briefly.

Emma sat down on a chair across from Regina’s desk. “Jones is dead.” She whispered.

Regina’s eyes widened, staring at Emma in shock and horror. “Oh no, what did you do?”

“No no, I didn’t do anything.” Emma rushed to say. “Your Dad did, he shot Killian.”

Regina heart stuck in her throat and she breathed deeply in. “Oh god.” She whispered. Regina had been on the fence with Henry Mills since a few years now. His cowardice towards Cora and Gold irritating the brunette. But now, Henry had proved himself, once again, as a fearless Mills.

“Mother will be furious about this.” Regina eventually said. “She will be so mad.” Her voice quivered, as she clenched and unclenched her hands.

Emma rounded her desk, her hands covering Regina’s. “Yes, but your Dad knows how to handle her. And it is not like he killed an innocent man.”

For a brief moment, Emma felt scared by her own gall.

Regina wiped tears away, as she looked at their intertwined hands. “My mom called, while you were away. I need to go to Tallahassee.”

Emma narrowed her eyes questioningly. “And why?”

“I’m meeting important people there. However, I won’t go alone.” She said quietly. “You will come with me.”

“I will?” She croaked, earning herself a small smile from Regina.

“Yes. My parents will follow eventually, but that doesn’t concern us. And since my mother believes that you’re doing a good job, you will have to accompany me.”

Tallahassee, Emma had been there, always loved the place. And now fate would bring her back. “What kind of important people?” She asked quietly.

Regina stood, striding towards the window. “Useful people for my campaign. People that my mother knows. They’re actually from New York, but are living there now.”

Emma squeezed the bridge of her nose. “Listen, you don’t have to follow through with your mothers plans…There are other options.”

Regina laughed quietly; it sounded hollow and so bitter. “I adore your positivity, Emma. But there are no other options, not for me.”

The blonde joined Regina at the window, her finger tentatively reaching out for Regina’s hand. “There are always other options.” She whispered. “Even for you.”

Regina sighed heavily, her shoulders drooping. “Emma, you’re a mother that works for a crime family. Why are you doing this? I’m sure there are plenty other options for you out there. You’re not as dimwitted as I initially thought.”

Emma rolled her eyes at the banter, knowing Regina only used it when she felt vulnerable.

“Thank you very much, Mills. I’ll take that as a compliment.” The blonde winked. Regina chuckled quietly, her thumb caressing the blonde’s wrist. “Tell me, what motivates you to work here – except for money.”

Emma found it increasingly difficult to lie to Regina. She swallowed hard as she pulled Regina away from the window.

_ Create distraction.  _ One of the key rules for undercover agents.

The brunette’s brow crinkled in confusion, her eyes searching Emma’s face. Suddenly the blonde’s arm snaked around Regina’s waist, pulling her flush against her body.

“Tell me to stop, if it is too much for you.” Emma whispered against Regina’s ear. Instead of telling her to stop, Regina’s hands took a fistful of Emma’s shirt.

“When I arrived earlier, I ran into Graham. Did…you and him – tonight?” Emma rushed out, finding it hard to focus on anything other than Regina’s hands.

Regina held onto Emma, as she shifted them, pressing the blonde into her desk. “No…” She said. “Are you jealous?”

Emma bit her bottom lip. “No…” She said quickly. “Just curious.”

Regina suddenly closed the distance; her lips on Emma’s. The blonde’s breath hitched and she returned the brief, but persistent kiss.

“Still jealous?” Regina asked, her lips hovering over Emma’s, puffs of breath caressing her lips. Emma groaned quietly, the low rumble vibrating against Regina’s abdomen. “You never answered my question…” Regina hissed, slowly opening Emma’s belt buckle.

Okay, this escalated quickly and not how Emma had planned. “Wait…wait...”

Regina’s hands instantly stopped, looking up at Emma with confused eyes. “I thought you’d want that?”

Emma leaned her forehead against Regina’s and nodded. “I do…but…” She took a shaky breath. “Regina, I… There is more, okay?”

The brunette slowly brought distance between them. “What is it?”

Emma ran a hand through her hair, oozing trepidation. If she was going to tell her, she’d put the whole operation on the line.

She eventually sighed quietly, leaning against the desk. “I’m an undercover NYPD detective.”

Regina’s face went from soft and vulnerable to angry in an instant. She stared at Emma, motionless.

“This can’t be true. My mother set you up to this, to…to…test me!” She exclaimed, anger bubbling to the surface.

Emma shook her head quickly, her hands in the air. “No, she didn’t. I swear.” She took a tentative step towards the brunette woman. “I am here to investigate and find incriminating things about your parents and Gold.”

Regina swallowed, tears burning in her eyes, threatening to fall. “Are you investigating me as well?”

“Yes.” Emma breathed. “But there is nothing incriminating about you.” She said, her eyes pleading with the brunette.

“Why is this happening to me?” Regina asked as she stared at her hands. “Why do I always fall in love with my parents’ enemy?”

Emma gaped at her.  _ Love _ ? “What?”

Regina’s head jerked up. “What!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, for taking so long. But tbh, I wasn't even sure if I'd continue this. Because the lack of response discouraged me. However, some good people convinced me to keep going and here we are! Enjoy!

Regina always thought biting nails was disgusting; however, for the first time ever, she actually understood the appeal. She fought the urge though, and went for the strap of her purse instead, kneading it between her fingers.

Emma side glanced at her, suddenly covering Regina’s hands with hers. “Relax; it is going to be fine.”

Regina scoffed. “Of course you would say that. He is your boss.” She snapped. “If anyone finds out, I’m dead Emma.”

Emma swallowed visibly, briefly squeezing Regina’s hand. “No one will find out, I promise.”

Regina looked back at her, a small scowl on her face. She would never admit it out loud. But, Emma’s presence and reassurance soothed her.

They parked the car behind an old cabin, deep in the woods. Regina released a quiet breath. This place was really secluded and far away from the city.

Emma led her around the cabin to a small door on the side. They entered it quickly, locking it behind them.

A tall, bearded man leaned against a table. His face looked grim and worried. “Emma…”

The blonde lunged forward, the tall man caught her. “I was worried sick after I saw the tape.” He spoke against her neck.

Emma leaned back, a sad smile playing on her lips. “I know, but I couldn’t reach out. I’m fine now.”

“What about Jones? I can’t have you in danger again…or…” For the first time he acknowledged Regina’s presence.

“Or your safety for that matter.” He finished. “I’m August Booth, Emma’s boss and head of this operation.”

Regina straightened her back, holding her head high. “Well, I don’t have to introduce myself, I guess.” She answered curtly.

August scratched at his neck as he watched Regina, who scrutinized the room and him. “No, you don’t. But you’re a potential threat to Emma and this OP.”

Regina blinked, her face contorted into a mask of anger. “Pardon me? My life is at stake for even talking to you or keeping Emma’s secret.”

Emma pinched the bridge of her nose, when she stepped between them. “Let’s agree that the situation is a son of a bitch for everyone involved.” She raised her hands. “To answer your question, August. Jones won’t pose a threat anymore; Henry Mills took care of him.”

August stared surprised at the undercover cop. “This feels oddly satisfying.” He mumbled. He suddenly turned, walking across the room to a suitcase. “I brought you new gear.” He explained, “While the camera in the buttonhole of your jacket did a fine job, I figured something classier would probably be better.”

He pulled out a watch and necklace.

Emma’s eyes widened, walking closer. “Wow, they’re definitely worth a fortune.” Regina craned her neck, trying to get a good look at the goods.

“There is a GPS in the watch, press this button and it turns off. Just in case.” He gave Emma the watch, taking the necklace from its case with his other hand. “That’s a camera with microphone.”

Regina cleared her throat uncomfortably. “What is the reason I am here?”

August closed the necklace around Emma’s neck, when he looked over to the brunette. “To explain to you what will happen if you sell out Emma.” He said calmly, but his eyes dangerous.

Regina tried to open her mouth, but August silenced her with the following words. “If something happens to her, and I find out that you had anything to do with this, I will personally lock you up.”

Emma laid a hand on his shoulder. “August, please…”

“No Emma, think about Henry…”

“Henry? What about my father?” Regina exclaimed.

“Not your father, her son!” August barked back, the vein on his forehead prominent. Regina took a step back by the force of this statement. Emma’s son’s name was Henry? She searched the blonde’s eyes, but Emma looked away, pain flickering over her face.

Regina took a deep breath, her heart pounding. “I won’t betray her, Booth. I promise.”

“I hope you’re right and your word is worth something.” He said eventually.

\---

Emma stood shell shocked in the hotel room; her eyes locked on the king sized bed. They had just checked into the hotel in Tallahassee.

“WE share a bed?” She squeaked.

Regina turned towards her, amusement clear on her face. “Yes, we will share this bed.” She answered teasingly.

Emma gulped. Her heart hammering hard. “Does your mother approve of this?”

Regina snorted, rolling her eyes. “No, but she also doesn’t approve of you sticking your tongue occasionally in my mouth, so there’s that.”

Emma stared tongue tied at Regina, who obviously enjoyed teasing her. After a moment, she sighed and dropped her luggage on the bed.

“So what’s the plan for today?”

“I’ll change clothes now and then we’re going to meet two of my parents’ friends. Ronald Burke and Matt Ross. Both former politicians and hedgefond managers.”

Emma nodded slowly, her eyes glued to Regina’s hands that were busy opening each button of the dress.

She blinked several times, tearing her eyes away. “Sounds good….I’m going to…to the bathroom, and give you some privacy.”

Regina chuckled quietly at how flustered Emma was. Always the Gentlewoman.

\---

Burke and Ross were typical rich, white men. Entitled and ugly. Ross wouldn’t keep his smeary hands to himself, always trying to make body contact with Regina during dinner.

Burke wasn’t as handsy, but he bragged about his five mansions. Emma had a hard time. Regina on the contrary, seemed to enjoy herself – on the outside at least. She had her fake smile plastered on.

A cold laugh suddenly echoed through the hall and Emma saw Cora and Henry entering the dining room.

“Ah, there you are. Ronald, Matt.” Cora cooed sweetly, embracing both men. Regina’s smile stayed in place, when she received a cool kiss on the cheek from her mother.

“I see you’re already talking business?” Cora remarked softly.

“Regina is a remarkable woman, Cora.” Ross gushed, patting the back of Regina’s hand. Emma’s stomach churned.

Cora looked at Emma, baring her teeth briefly as she smiled almost menacingly at the blonde. “Miss Swan, you’re dismissed until further notice.”

Emma nodded slowly, her eyes shifting to Regina, who was busy talking to Burke.

\--

Emma sat on the bar, nursing a gin when Henry Mills all of the sudden joined her. “May I, Miss Swan?”

She raised her eyebrows and nodded slowly. “Sure.”

“Enough of business talk?” She asked carefully and motioned the bartender over.

Henry chuckled, looking at Emma eventually. “Yes, you could it put that way.” He sighed, swirling his glass.

“Emma, you’re a good one. I can see that and you’ve been taking good care of Regina.” Henry took a sip, closing his eyes at the taste. “Frankly, I don’t know who to trust, so it is good, knowing that you’re trustworthy, when it comes to Regina.”

The blonde cleared her throat, her chest tight. “Of course you can trust me with her wellbeing.”

Henry patted her shoulder, a warm smile on his lips. “She’s been through so much, Emma. I don’t want her to get lost in…all of this.” He waved his hand through the air.

“Sir…” Emma slowly started. “What do you expect from me?”

Henry leaned closer, checking his surroundings then. “I want her safe, when push comes to shove.”

He was so cryptic. But Emma didn’t want to push, so she just nodded and clinked her glass against his.

\---

Regina appeared later that night at the bar. Her father long gone. “I really didn’t think she would have the gall and join MY business meeting.” She snapped, ordering a Martini.

Emma smiled briefly, when she listened to Regina venting and ranting about her mother and these ‘ugly men’. She watched her, mesmerized and absolutely smitten. “God, you’re so beautiful.” Emma breathed, which brought Regina to stop. “What was that?”

Emma’s mouth snapped shut, as she realized what just had happened. Somehow, she had lost herself in Regina and voiced it out loud.

“I...holy, I shouldn’t drink anymore, I guess.” She exclaimed, pushing the glass away. Regina stopped her hand, pulling her closer.

“Thank you for the compliment, Miss Swan. How about we go to our room and you show me just how beautiful I am?” Regina whispered

 


End file.
